Shadow and Light
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Mereka selalu bersama sejak berada di Mansion itu. mereka bersama semenjak perang perbatasan itu, dan kini, mereka harus berurusan dengan sekelompok orang yang menyebut diri mereka dengan sebutan 'penyihir', dan 'cinta' adalah kata yang tidak mereka mengerti, namun mereka rasakan. warning! BL!
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : SNK bukan punya Eqa!**

**fic pertama di fandom ini**

**Mohon bantuannya!**

**OOC berkeliaran layaknya kecoak di musim kawin**

**typo mungkin ada. gak suka close aja**

**kalau suka lanjutin dah..**

**Warning ! : AU, dan alur berubah-rubah! BL di next chapter!  
**

-Shadow and Light-

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Para pelayan muda itu menyebut mereka dengan sebutan 'hantu kecil' karena mereka yang terkecil dan yang termuda, juga karena merekalah yang selalu berkeliaran di Mansion Duke Dot Pixis di malam hari. Mereka menyelinap di malam hari hanya untuk sekedar mencari udara malam ataupun mengintip dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang masih tersisa.

Dua orang bocah dengan umur sedikit berbeda jauh itupun juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka datang ke mansion tersebut tepat dua minggu setelah perang telah selesai. Mereka salah satu dari sekian banyak 'pengungsi' dari perang di perbatasan. Mereka mereka melarikan diri dari kota-kota yang hancur menuju ke mansion ini untuk belajar membaca, menulis, dan keahlian lain yang diperlukan untuk bertahan hidup.

Satu bocah lelaki kurus pendek, dengan tatapan datar dan gaya bicara sedikit kasar -Rivaille namanya- dan bocah perempuan tinggi, sedikit chubby periang, selalu tersenyum tetapi usianya jauh lebih muda dari temannya -Eren namanya-

Dengan meringkup di balik lemari dapur dan mendengarkan gosip dari orang dewasa merupakan hal yang biasa bagi mereka sebelum menjalankan -aksi- mencuri makanan. Eren tak sengaja mendengar salah satu pengurus Mansion Duke berkata "Bocah yang bernama Rivaille itu jelek sekali! Tidak pernah memasang wajah tersenyum seperti bocah kebanyakan! Datar dan masan! Kau tahu? Seperti susu basi!"

"dan juga kurus!" celetuk sang juru masak "bahkan dia tak pernah menghabiskan makanannya"

"dia pintar"

"tidak, dia jenius"

"ia selalu membantuku membersihkan mansion kotor ini." tambah salah seorang pelayan yang duduk diantara mereka

"dia kuat. Bahkan mampu melindungi Eren"

"benar-benar unik"

Erenpun berjongkok mendekati temannya, "hey Rivaille... Kenapa kau tak pernah menghabiskan makananmu?" tanyanya dengan penasaran

"rasanya seperti lumpur." jawab singkat Rivaille

"menurutku enak!"

"karena kau memakan apa saja yang disajikannya"

Eren menggebungkan pipi Chubby miliknya, sesaat kemudian Eren terdiam antara kesal, malu, dan memikirkan perkataan sang pengurus "tapi kau tidak jelek. menurutku kau keren dan rupawan."

"ssstt!" desis Rivaille. Namun, dibalik kegelapan lemari, dia tersenyum tipis '_menurutku, kau sangat manis. Lebih dari gula-gula' _batinnya

* * *

Pada musim panas, selama berjam-jam mereka akan mengikuti pelajaran dan mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari-hari, ditambah dengan ruang kelas yang mencekang. Takkala mereka melarikan diri untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka

pergi kehutan, memburu hewan -Rivaille yang memburu dan Eren yang memasak-, pergi kesungai untuk bermain -Rivaille selalu menolak dengan alasan kotor-, berkhayal di bawah rindangnya pohon, biasanya Erenlah yang lebih banyak berkhayal sedangkan Rivaille asik dengan membaca buku sambil menyenderkan kepala di paha Eren.

Pada musim dingin, Duke Dot Pixis pergi meninggalkan rumahnya di kota Sina. Tepat disaat hari menhadi lebih pendek dan lebih dingin. Para pekerja di Mansion tersebut mulai longgar dan memilih duduk di depan perapian ataupun meminum Bir dan wine untuk menghangatkan diri

tetapi berbeda dengan kedua bocah tersebut. Mereka bersembunyi diruangan loteng yang tidak terpakai. Sekedar bermain atau hanya mencoba 'menghangatkan diri'

mereka ingat, hari ini adalah hari para Penguji penyihir itu datang.

Mereka bersembunyi diruangan tersebut, berharap lolos dari Ujian tersebut. Rivaille mencoba mengintip ke arah jendela dan segera menyadari ada sebuah Troika (kereta kuda) yang ditarik oleh empat kuda hitam.

"mereka datang..." gumam Rivaille

mengintip dari celah loteng, Eren melihat sang pelayan Mansion tengah menuangkan teh di hadapan tiga penyihir tersebut di ruang utama mansion. Dua penyihir duduk di dekat perapian sementara seorang lagi berbicara kepada Sang pengurus Mansion

"jadi, tahun ini hanya dua?" tanya seorang penyihir wanita berjubah merah dengan syal merah marun tersebut. Wajah Asian miliknya tampak sedikit kecewa

"ya." jawabnya singkat, " dua bocah laki-laki. Berusia empat belas dan delapan tahun. _Kurasa... _"

"kurasa?" tanya wanita tersebut

"saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal." jelas sang pengurus

"aku paham" penyihir pria berjubah biru tua yang sendari tadi duduk di tepi perapian. "dimana mereka sekarang?" tanyanya

Pria berjubah biru muda disampingnya menjawab dengan santai. "tak perlu dicari Marco. Mereka ada di sini." sahutnya sambil menunjuk kearah langit-langit "dan mereka mendengar kita"

Rivaille dan Eren serentak kaget. Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa. Marco menatap ramah ke langit-langit "kemarilah"

terlambat untuk melarikan diri

tidak ada jalan lagi

dengan Enggan, Eren bersembunyi di balik Rivaille. Muncul ketakutan yang menghiasi mereka. Saat tiba disana, sang penyihir wanita memberi isyarat untuk mendekatinya

"kalian tahu kami siapa?" tanya wanita itu pada mereka. Rambutnya hitam gelap, wajah Asian yang terpancar kuat dan sangat cantik menurut mereka

"Kalian monster!" sembur Eren takut

"monster?" desis sang wanita, "jadi ini yang kalian ajarkan pada bocah kecil seperti nereka?" geramnya sambil melihat wajah sang pengurus. Wajah pucat dan malu nenghiasinya

"tenang Mikasa.."

"kalau bukan monster, kalian siapa? Penyihir? Pelayan baru?" celetuk kasar Rivaille

"kami memang penyihir. Kami bertugas melindungi negara, benua dan kerajaan ini" jelas Connie

"kami datang untuk menguji kalian. Apakah kalian memiliki bakat penyihir atau tidak."

"Lalu jika kami adalah penyihir?" tanya Eren

"kalian yang beruntung akan dimasukan kedalam sekolah penyihir, dengan baju mewah... hidup damai dan..."

"dan menjadi budak raja? Hell no." celetuk kasar Rivaille

"itu benar." tak ingin berselisih Connie segera mendekati Rivaille "kita lihat saja..." sahut Connie menatap Rivaille santai

-TBC-

Hehe... Ini fic pertama Eqa di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya! Pasti banyak yang bingung ya? Ngaku! Kalau bingung ntar chapter berikutnya Eqa jelasin! oh, Btw, Eqa juga ngepost cerita ini di grub FB RivaEre + EruMin FTW

minta ripiu ya! kalau bisa saran sih...


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : SnK bukan punya Eqa. Got it?

**Warning! BL! Alur kemana-mana! AU!**

**Typo dan OOC berkeliaran layaknya kecoak musim kawin!**

**Gak suka? Don't read!**

**Suka? Lanjuut!**

**-shadow and light-**

Chapter II : Departure

* * *

-sepuluh tahun kemudian-

*Eren Pov*

Berdiri di tepi jalan yang ramai, aku memandang ke arah bawah, melihat sawah-sawah dan perternakan terlantar di wilayah lembah Maria, dan untuk kali pertama aku melihat dunia luar, Lembah Shadow Fold. Resimenku masih harus menempuh dua minggu perjalanan dari kota Sina.

Matahari musim gugur terasa hangat dikepala, tetapi aku masih merasa menggigil dibalik mantel tebalku.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, berusaha mengejar resimenku. Aku berusaha mengintip kearah keramaian dan tersadar bahwa bendera kuning dari kereta peninjau telah tiada.

'sial! aku sudah jauh tertinggal' batinku kecewa.

"jangan bengong di tengah jalan, bocah." ucap suara di dekat telingaku dan sebuah pelukan dipinggangku "ayo jalan" aku mendongak kebawah dan melihat wajah Rivaille yang serius

"kau masih disini?" tanyaku penasaran

"karena kulihat kau kehilangan jejak kelompokmu."

"oh ya?"

"dan wajahmu terlihat seperti bocah ingusan kehilangan bonekanya"

aku menggembungkan pipi, menatap Rivaille tersenyum kemenangan walau samar "dan kau seperti papan kayu yang berlumut" ledekku

Rivaille menatap datar lalu menarikku pergi "aku akan mengantarkanmu ke resimenmu." Tawarnya, lalu aku mengikutinya melangkah pergi

Selama perjalanan, Tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. Ya, Rivaille sudah berubah. Dulu, Rivaille walaupun tidak banyak bicara, dialah yang selalu membuka topik. Namun sekarang, Rivaille menjadi sangat serius. Ia menjadi sesosok asing dimataku. Seakan, kami hidup di dua dunia yang bertolak belakang.

"ada apa?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada datar "belakangan ini kau aneh"

"huh? A-aku h-hanya kurang tidur. T-tenang saja!" jawabku terbata

"ada masalah?" tanyanya setengah menyelidiki, "tidak biasanya"

dia benar, aku tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak jika ada masalah yang mengganjal dihatiku. Tapi, kebiasaan ini makin parah dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Rasa takut akan kematian, dan juga kegelapan yang menyelimuti lembah Shadow fold

"aku tak yakin." Gumam Rivaille

"ayolah! Ini sudah biasa"

"apa kau takut dengan Titan?"

"tidak!" bentakku, "aku akan memusnahkan mereka!"

"dengan sebilah belati ditanganmu? Meragukan" sindir Rivaille

"h-hei!" sahutku menahan malu, memang benar saat ini aku hanya membawa sebuah belati. Tidak seperti Rivaille yang memiliki Blade cutter di tangannya.

Benar, aku hanyalah seorang pembuat peta biasa. Sedangkan Rivaille seorang prajurit garis depan.

"aku akan melindungimu." Rivaille mene[uk pundakku lalu kembali melangkah menjauh

ah, aku jadi teringat masa lalu. Berada di Mansion Duke Dot Pixis di malam hari. Kami dengan sengaja membuka salah satu buku besar bersampul kulit rusa tua milik Duke Dot pixis di perpustakaan, buku itu seakan memanggilku untuk membacanya. Dengan perlahan, kubuka lembar pertama dari buku tersebut. Sebuah deskripsi mengenai Titan

_Makhluk penghuni yang terbesar dan terkuat di Shadow Fold adalah Titan. Mereka berbentuk seperti manusia pada umumnya. Namun, seratus kali lebih besar. Mereka memangsa manusia di kegelapan Shadow fold, tidak memiliki otak dan juga membenci cahaya._

Masih teringat jelas ekspresi terkejut Rivaille ketika kami melihat ilustrasi gambar dihalaman selanjutnya. Titan besar yang tengah memakan manusia, dengan potongan kaki dan senjata yang tergambar jelas di ilustrasi tersebut. Seakan penulis adalah orang yang pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Juga, gambar tersebut terbuat dari tinta merah –yang tenyata adalah darah- dari sang penulis

"mengerikan" satu kata yang kuingat ketika Rivaille menutup buku tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, aku terhenti berjalan. Terpaku ditempatku tak mampu mengenyahkan kenangan tersebut. Saat Rivaille menyadari aku tak lagi disisinya, dia mendesah pelan lalu berjalan menujuku dan mengguncang pundakku.

"hey sadarlah bocah! Kau mau tertinggal?"

"aku tahu!"

"kau takut?"

"..."

"tatap aku, Eren"

Aku berusaha memandang Rivaille, wajahnya tampak tenang… Datar… dan dingin. "Aku tahu kau takut. Aku juga. Tapi ini adalah misi!" jelasnya

"Aku tahu! tutup mulutmu dan antar aku ke resimenku!" bentakku. Aku hendak meninjunya, tetapi Rivaille telah menyambar dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan ala bridal style.

"diamlah. Kau membuat telingaku sakit." bisiknya di telingaku

Rivaille menggendongku ketepi jalan ketika sebuah Troika hitam yang besar datang dengan suara yang bergemuruh, membubarkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya

Panggeran. Tak mungkin salah mengenali keretanya yang hitam berserta para penyihir dan pengawal pribadinya.

Troika lain berwarna merah mengkilap dan biru terang berderap melewati kami dengan laju lebih santai. Kulihat sepertinya itu adalah kereta penyihir elementer api dan air.

Aku mendonggak kearah Rivaille, jantungku berdegup kencang akibat peristiwa yang sebenarnya sudah biasa tersebut. Hamper saja aku terinjak troika mereka "terima kasih" bisikku perlahan, menahan rasa malu. Rivaille menyadari bahwa kedua lengannya masih memelukku mengencangkan pelukkannya

"kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali menggendong dan memelukmu lebih lama lagi." Sahutnya disertai senyum sinisnya

"diam kau, muka datar!" bentakku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan berhasil

"aku ini atasanmu."

"yeah-yeah…"

Troika lainnya berwarna peach melewati kami, dan seseorang menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela, gadis berambut cokelat madu menatap lurus kearah Rivaille. Gadis itu membentuk lenkungan manis dibibirnya dan terus mengamatinya hingga Troika yang dinaikinya menghilang dari keramaian

"Penyihir Medis rupanya." Gumamku

"kenapa diam saja? Kau ingin benar-benar kutinggal?" sahut Rivaille yang ternyata sudah berjalan menjauhiku

"ah! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

"Hey! Kau lihat tidak? Para gadis penyihir di berisan Troika itu?" sahut Sasha, salah satu pembuat peta sepertiku. Sambil memakan kentang miliknya, ia terus0menerus menyenggolkan lengannya kearahku, "nee… Eren, kau tahu? Kau sempat melihat gadis penyihir,kan? Seperti apa rupanya?" tanyanya

"tak ada yang spesial." Jawabku singkat sambil makan makanan milikku. Ya, aku sudah kembali ke resimenku dan disambut oleh ribuan pertanyaan dari berbagai arah mengenai Troika, penyihir, dan Pangeran.

"kudengar para penyihir memakan makanan yang mewah dan sangat banyak! Mouuu aku mauuu!" Sasha kembali membayangkan berbagai macam hidangan mewah

"mereka monster" jelasku singkat

"setidaknya kau sempat melihat betapa cantiknya para gadis penyihir itu kan?" seru seseorang dari samping Sasha. Hannes-san

"hn"

"beruntung sekali kau!"

Tanpa mempedulikan mereka dengan kehebohannya, aku kembali ketenda kerjaku. Tentu saja secara diam-diam. Aku paling benci jika berurusan dengan para pembuat peta senior yang cerewet itu. Dengan segera, aku meletakkan tasku kemejaku dan segera merilexkan diri disana

Kami, para pembuat peta bertugas mengumpulkan informasi dan membuat peta untuk kepentingan militer, resimen kami tidaklah sespesial para penyihir. Kami hanya membuat peta untuk para prajurit biasa dan prajurit garis depan.

Aku mengeluarkan buku sketsaku dan memulai mencorat-coretnya dengan berbagai gambar wilayah yang kujumpai semelumnya sesaat setelah Hannah-san datang lalu berbisik kesal. " darimana saja kau?"

"nyaris terinjak-injak Troika pangeran dan para gadis penyihirnya," sahutku. Lalu mengambil kertas kosong untuk menyalin hasil gambarku. Hannah-san adalah salah satu pembuat peta senior –atau lebih tepatnya asisten-

Hannah-san lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam "oh? Kau benar-benar melihatnya?"

"sebenarnya, aku berusaha untuk mencoba tidak mati"

"tetapi kau tetap hidup kan?"

"yah, beruntung seseorang dengan muka datarnya dating dan menyelamatkanku" jelasku _**walau harus menahan malu akan insiden pelukan dan gendongan itu**_

Hannah-san mengambil buku sketsa dan kertasku dari tanganku, "He-hei!" pekikku

"kau gunakan ini saja" jelasnya sambil menyerahkan hasil kerjaannya

"ini kerjaanmu, Hannah-san." Tolakku

"kuberikan, dan cepat puaskan rasa ingin tahuku." Paksanya dengan nada penasaran "dan ceritakan semuanya. Hingga ke detil terkecilnya"

"baiklah."

Hannah-san menyerap setiap kata dari penjelasanku tentang empat Troika yang hampir menginjakku, tentang Troika Pangeran dan juga wajah rupawan dari salah seorang penyihir berambut cokelat madu pendek tersebut. Aku berterima kasih pada sketsanya yang sangat bagus, jujur saja, gambarnya sangat bagus jauh melebihi gambarku

Saat kami selesai berbincang, senja sudah turun. Kami menyerahkan hasil sketsa kamipada para pembuat peta senior. Dan melangkah ke tenda berantakkan demi mendapatkan makanan. Seperti biasa, kami melihat Sasha mengembil jatah beberapa prajurit dan pembuat peta. Hannah-san memaksaku menceritakan kembali tentang Troika Pangeran dan penyihir lainnya. Setiap kali Pangeran disebut-sebut, wajah mereka tampak kagum dan bangga

Aku menghabiskan makanan dengan tenang. Membiarkan Hannah-san asik bercerita, bergosip juga membicarakan tentang penyebrangan ke shadow fold esok hari.

Dan setiap nama penyihir disebut-sebut, mereka memasang wajah dengan penuh ekspresi, marah, senang, bingung, dan sebagainya.

"mereka tidak wajar."

"mereka monster"

"mereka abadi dan mereka jahat."

"dasar petani." Cibir Hannah-san sekenanya pada kebodohan orang-orang

Aku membisu, _**aku lebih petani dari mereka. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang patut dihina **_selepas dari kata-kata hatiku, aku masih bersyukur aku dapat diterima bersama Rivaille di Manshion Duke Dot Pixis. Tanpanya, mungkin kami tidak ada disini.

Kulihat kearah keramaian, Rivaille menjadi pusat perhatian diantara para Prajurit yang asik berbincang tersebut. Sorot mata kelabu itu tampak acum mendengar candaan para rekannya

Hannah-san lalu memandangku heran "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalian bisa berteman?" tanyanya

"siapa?"

"Rivaille"

Aku terdiam lalu kembali menatap Rivaille sedang meminum kopinya, "kami tumbuh di tempat yang sama"

"tapi kalian tak memiliki kesamaan."

"anggap saja kami memiliki kesamaan saat masih belia"

"oh?"

Lelah dengan pertanyaan Hannah-san, aku segera beranjak pergi "aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat."

"okay!" sahut Hannah-san dengan riang

Aku melangkah keluar untuk menikmati udara malam yang cukup dingin. Dalam perjalanan menuju barak-ku, aku harus berjalan memutar melewati tenda para penyihir. Tak elaknya pula aku melihat tenda pangeran yang dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal dan penyihir terkuat mereka

Sesampai dibarak, aku segera menggantungkan mantel dan mencoba untuk tidur di kantung tidurku, kurasakan rekan-rekanku ada yang masih bercerita-ria, ada yang terdiam merenungkan diri, ada pula yang berdoa pada tuhan untuk keselamatannya esok hari.

Besok, jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana, kami akan sampai di wilayah Maria barat dan aku akan melihat laut untuk pertama kalinya. Dan Rivaille dan para prajurit lainnya akan berburu monster ukuran kecil hingga besar untuk sampai diperbatasan Negara.

_**Tap… tap.. tap…**_

Hening

_**Tap.. tap…**_

Hening

_**Tap… tap..**_

"siapa disana?" Tanya salah seorang rekanku disampingku yang merasa terganggu

"bukan apa-apa." Bisikku lalu segera meluncur keluar, tak lupa mengambil kembali mantel yang sebelumnya gantungkan

Udara dingin menyambutku, dan aku dapat melihat Rivaille duduk di bawah pohon, memunggungiku. Jauh didepannya, kulihat Hannes-san dan yang lainnya asik bermabuk-mabuk ria

Aku menatapnya dengan malas "tolong jangan membangunkanku, jika kau ingin pergi ketenda penyihir itu?"

"tentu saja tidak." jawab singkat Rivaille. "kenalpun tidak."

"dan jangan bilang kau marah, huh?"

"kuharap kau memberikan harga yang pantas untukku. aku tak akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah" tukasku, "trik murahan Rivaille tidak akan mempan." Sahutkku memalingkan wajah blushingku. Kuharap dia tidak menyadarinya

"Oh ya?" Rivaille melempar kotak kecil kearahku. Kotak kecil berwarna hitam "bukalah."

Sebuah kalung berbandul kunci perak kecil, "i..ini..?" tanyaku ragu

"ini baru permulaan Eren. Kau milikku" sahut Rivaille mendekatiku, lalu memasangkan kalung itu di leher putihku.

"kuharap kita selamat esok hari" bisik Rivaille padaku dengan perlahan

-TBC-

MUAHAHAHAHAHA PADA BINGUNG YA? NGAKU GAK? Tanya saja pada Eqa! #capeteriakmulu. makasih Kak **AkaneMiyuki **yang sudah meripiu-ku untuk pertama kalinya! I luv u kak! #digebukmassal oh iya! Makasih juga untuk yang ngefollow dan ngefavorit-kan! I luv u all! #dihajarmassa

Chapter III :** Rivaille terluka, Eren ditangkap, Titan, dan monster di Shadow Fold,**

Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku minta ripiu, saran dan semacamnya ya! #pemaksaan


End file.
